Talk:40 Years of Sunny Days
Amazon.com Bonus Disc Does anyone know what the contents of this bonus disc are? -- Brad D. (talk) 05:20, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :It says "One episode of Season 41", and the disc seems to be numbered SS00220DVD1. I wonder if it's going to be put with something else later on? -- Ken (talk) 05:30, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Based on the art on the disc, it's episode 4228. - Oscarfan 18:16, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :::The information was already in the "notes" section, but maybe it should be moved to the opening text. Page title Why is it that this page is listed as 40 Years of Sunny Days rather than 40 Years of Sunny Days? We don't put the "Sesame Street" prefix on other DVD titles. We have Old School: Volume 1 not Sesame Street: Old School: Volume 1; and we have Dinosaurs! not Sesame Street: Dinosaurs!. Should this article be renamed? -- Brad D. (talk) 22:27, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :I don't see a reason to move. A major difference is whether the image is smaller and clearly intended as part of the logo, *or* an actual part of the title. All retailers and, more importantly, Sesame Workshop's product page uses it as a clear case of title and subtitle (the subtitle makes very little sense without the prefix). That's obviously not the case with Dinosaurs! or any of the other more general releases (which the Workshop lists by title, treating the "123 Sesame Street" sign as just their brand logo). You could make a reverse argument on Old School if inclined, but that's another discussion and a bit messier (for the record, the Workshop uses "Sesame Street: Old School 1969-1974, Vol. 1"). I don't see a problem here, though. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 23:35, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Behind the scenes footage Where is all of the behind-the-scenes footage from? Some documentary or something? ---- Jesse (talk) 22:18, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :The don't specify. It's just footage shot from over the years. —Scott (talk) 01:47, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks! ---- Jesse (talk) 17:10, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Easter eggs How do you get to the Easter eggs? -- Ken (talk) 02:53, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :The easter eggs on both discs are accessed the same way: go to the Bonus Features menu, highlight the Sesame Street logo on the side, and press "enter" (or, if you're watching the DVD on a computer, move your mouse over the Sesame Street logo and click on it). Mobo85 21:22, November 17, 2009 (UTC) celebrity Duckie Which Celebrity version of Put Down the Duckie is on this DVD? Is it the one with Pee-Wee Herman (Paul Reubens)? Marsupilamifan 02:50, November 15, 2009 (UTC) --User:Marsupilamifan :Yes. --Minor muppetz 03:02, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Elmo The entry on this page for "Elmo's Make Believe Trip" was appended with this note: (the performance that Kevin Clash notes is the moment when he "found his voice" as Elmo). Where is it cited that this is the scene Clash says that? The scene on the DVD shows Elmo getting hugs from Luis as he packs luggage in front of the Fix-It Shop. But the first episode of the season is the one where Snuffy is revealed, and Elmo is in that with the same voice. —Scott (talk) 16:39, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :It's cited as that in the 40 Years book. It's pretty odd that it's pointed out as such, because there is even a script of that very scene, and it claims that it's from episode #2215 (or thereabouts), over 100 shows later within the same year! -- MuppetDude 16:43, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::And Kevin Clash mistakenly referred to this as Elmo's first appearance in the 1986 season. But maybe Clash meant that was when he and the staff figured out who Elmo is. --Minor muppetz 00:25, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::Clash talks about it on the DVD too, so that answers my question. Maybe that was filmed before the Snuffy episode? I could see them deciding to make the Snuffy reveal the big season starter, and thus pushed it to the front of the line-up. —Scott (talk) 00:36, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Info Is this out early? Where is everybody finding out what's on here already? -- Ken (talk) 03:24, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :I added this as a source, but it got removed somewhere in the shuffle today. —Scott (talk) 04:26, November 3, 2009 (UTC) tvshowsondvd Do we cite www.tvshowsondvd.com for information? Because that site has some info on this set, stating that it'll contain five hours of segmetns and backstage footage, and that it'll come out on November 10. This info can also be found at The Muppet Newsflash, though I'm not sure what our policy is on using that site as a source. --Minor muppetz 21:20, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :Here's the link, and yes it's citable. —Scott (talk) 21:48, 12 August 2009 (UTC)